The Substitutes
by Haalyle
Summary: Just imagine if your substitute teachers were in fact Resident Evil characters. Scary huh? They have no degree whatsoever of teaching, so why are they substitute teachers than? AU
1. It's just the Beginning

**AN: I know there are plenty of stories based around schools on here. The only problem with me writing one of these stories is I don't know how American high schools work because I'm Australian XD So I most likely will be writing this based on the high school I go to.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters, they're Capcom's to have and I don't expect them to give us their characters sadly.**

* * *

The Substitutes

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Just the Beginning

* * *

Imagine what your high school would be like if you had substitute teachers. And I mean every casual teacher you had just randomly disappeared off the world (although they actually didn't their just having a yearlong vacation). Just imagine if your substitute teachers were in fact Resident Evil characters. Scary huh? They have no degree whatsoever of teaching, so why are they substitute teachers than?

* * *

It's a Monday morning, the beginning of a new week and the worst day, well that's what most people say. This day begins with the Principle announcing to the students that every teacher is off on a yearlong vacation and the students celebrate.

"Yay! We don't have to go to school for a year!" They cheer and once the Principle hushes the children down, he announces that instead of bringing in a whole heap of substitute teachers, which he claims are way too expensive to hire, he's brought in Resident Evil characters.

Many of the students are confused, they either haven't been out of their little caves to explore the world or they play video games that are not developed by Capcom… except for Devil May Cry… which we all know where that originated from… or do we?

And that small section of students that know who the Resident Evil characters are either too shocked and scared. You are among that small group.

* * *

"Hurry up everyone! Classes begin in ten minutes!" Claire yelled out to the cast of Resident Evil characters. She hurried out of the room to the classroom she first had.

"Hang on, I haven't figured out what I'm going to do," Leon replied, holding onto some basketballs.

"Maybe if you were a bit more organised, you would know," Chris replied.

OK, let's set this out straight. Many of the Resident Evil characters that are teachers are still alive, there would be no use in bringing… oh wait… Albert Wesker's an English teacher…

Albert Wesker looked at Jake curiously, "What are you teaching?"

Jake smirked, "PE, I'm teaming up with Leon this morning." He replied, pointing at Leon, who just happened to drop the balls he was carrying.

Wesker's anger grew and he moved away from Jake to Ada. Ada looked at her former (dead) boss and sighed.

"I thought I told you to take him," Wesker muttered, pointing at Leon who was getting teased by Jake, "out."

Ada shrugged, "You had Krauser almost do the job for you. You're dead anyway, why would you care."

Wesker shrugged, "No particular reason."

"If you excuse me, I'm going to get ready for my Geography class," Ada muttered walking away from him.

Wesker stood there looking around at the many other people who were keeping their distance away from him. _Why did I have to be an English teacher, Science would have suited me better_, Wesker complained to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wesker!" Chris yelled out from the other side of the room.

"CHRIS!" Wesker yelled out loudly, making everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat and talked in a lower tone, "Redfield, what are you teaching?"

"Math," Chris sighed depressingly. He wasn't all too happy about teaching Math, especially since it was a Monday.

Wesker started laughing and got pushed away when Rebecca ran past him.

"You need these herbs!" She yelled to Helena, spraying something over her face.

"Uh!" Helena sighed, her arms waving Rebecca away.

Rebecca ran away from Helena, scared that she might say or do something to her. She ran over to Leon, who was still having trouble trying to get all his balls.

"Jill!" Barry called out to Jill, as he walked into the staff room. This had to be the longest ten minutes ever.

"Barry!" Jill called out in reply, walking over to him.

"That was a close one, you could have been a Jill Sandwich," Barry laughed, holding onto a sandwich.

"Oh Barry," Jill sighed. Chris looked over at them with confusion but didn't say anything.

"Seriously people! Students are already in their classes!" Claire called out behind the door and then she frowned "Leon, pick up your balls already."

Leon frowned, looking away from her. Jake decided to stop teasing him and help pick them up.

"OK! Let's do this!"

And so it began!

* * *

**AN: Short beginning I know. I don't know if I'll continue this, I may or may not it just depends if I feel like it. Thanks for reading, hope you have a good day! Or night! Or whatever it is over on your planet!**


	2. Week 1 - Day 1

**AN: I actually didn't realise so many people would follow this story, so I might continue it, but I may not because I don't actually really have that many ideas for this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters; I do own my high school that I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Week 1 - Day 1

* * *

_PE Class with Leon and Jake_

* * *

"OK, first off, let's do the roll call!" Jake announced loudly, quietening the students so that they could talk.

"Henry Johnson!"

"Here!'

"Hey Jake, can you help me read this one out?" Leon asked Jake, making Jake moan.

_This is pathetic_; Jake thought to himself as he looked at the roll and started laughing.

"Leon… since when have you not been able to say your own name?" Jake asked and Leon just shrugged.

"Seems like a coincidence much," Leon said and Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I mean… wait what!?" Jake suddenly then asked in confusion, looking at the roll again.

"I'm here," Said a girl walking up to the pair, she looked at the ground sadly, and "I never liked the name."

"Yeah, I mean, it's a boy's name," Jake said, laughing extremely loud, making all the other kids start laughing at the girl.

"It's not my fault my mum was obsessed with a video game! She said she'd call her first child this name and it didn't matter what gender it was," The girl explained angrily, making Jake stop laughing.

"Well damn, can't you just change your name?" Jake asked and the girl laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm too young and besides, it's fun to trick people when _I _play video games."

"Did she really need to call you my full name though?" Leon asked, frowning slightly.

"Hey, she's completely obsessed with that game and you. And since when were any of you in this universe?" The girl asked in a smart remark.

"Since today," Jake simply replied and suddenly realised just how hard the day was going to be.

* * *

_Geography with Ada_

"Does anyone know what longitude and latitude mean?" Ada asked the class with confusion. She never really paid much attention in Geography.

* * *

_English with Wesker… Albert… Wesker_

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" A random kid asked the adult and Wesker sighed with frustration.

"It's none of your business!" Wesker replied harshly, but the kid didn't seem to care what mood Wesker was in, he just continued on with his questions.

"What's with your cape thingy? You aren't in the Matrix," The kid stated simply, happy that he was annoying Wesker so much.

_I could so picture Chris as a kid now_, Wesker thought to himself.

"This cape thingy has nothing to do with dress fashion from the Matrix!" Wesker yelled to the kid angrily, standing over him, "Anyway, I have a better fashion sense than your clothing!"

"Yeah right, whatever," The kid shrugged, looking away from Wesker and this made Wesker extremely angry. I mean, he was just fuming!

Wesker picked the kid up and was just about to throw him out of the window when Chris came in through the door.

"Wesker!" Chris shouted out with surprise, "What are you doing with that kid!?"

"Teaching him a lesson on how to jump out of a window," Wesker replied bluntly.

"No Wesker, you have to do PE for that," Chris replied, walking over to Wesker and picking the kid out of his hands.

"What do you mean?" Wesker asked with confusion.

Chris pointed to the gymnasium. All the windows were broken and the students were on the ground, suffering in pain.

"Well, I'm going to go and tell Claire. Don't throw another kid out the window Wesker," Chris muttered silently as he walked out the door.

Wesker clenched his hands into fists in anger, "I'll be throwing Redfield out of a window in a minute."

Although that wasn't actually needed because Chris was showing off his 'jumping out of the window' tricks to Jake and Leon, mostly Leon though.

Glass punctured many places of Chris' skin, but he couldn't feel a thing.

"Nice job Chris… but it seems you have half of the window in your shoulder," Jake laughed, pointing at a huge shed of glass that was lodged into Chris' right shoulder.

Chris looked at it for a minute, shrugged and then yelped in a massive amount of pain.

"Poor bloke," Leon muttered, walking away from him, shaking his head.

Wesker laughed, "It seems Chris' 'jumping through the window' techniques are quite rusty."

* * *

_Walking with Claire down the corridor…_

_I knew these characters were never made to be teachers! _Claire thought to herself as she made her way, hurriedly, to the gymnasium.

She found Chris and a whole bunch of students on the ground, moaning in pain.

"What exactly are you trying to teach here?" Claire asked Jake and Leon, who were just watching as the students try to stand up.

"A survival lesson," Leon replied, replacing one of the windows with plastic.

"Of jumping through the window? Look what you've done to these students; we aren't in a video game!" Claire yelled at him and he only shrugged.

"It's not something Rebecca can't handle."

They watched as Rebecca healed the students with herbs and then she stopped near Chris and started laughing.

"You're a little too old to be a student Chris," She said, yanking the glass of his shoulder and throwing it over her shoulder and then started spraying some herbs over his shoulder.

Chris just moaned and waited for Rebecca to do her work.

"Oh dear god, how are we going to survive this?" Claire asked herself, shaking her head in dismay. This was going to be the worst year ever!

* * *

**AN: I got really bored with this one, so yeah, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Week 1 - Day 3

**AN: OK, I'm going to try my best with writing more of this story. I won't be updating awhile because of busy weeks, but I'll try.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters at all; I use them for entertainment purposes!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Week 1 – Day 3

* * *

It was only the third day and Claire was already having heaps of trouble with the students and their parents. She wondered if this week would ever end.

"OK people! No harming the students, no matter what kind of punishment they need, no hurting children!" Claire announced loudly to the characters and they heard a loud snort from Wesker.

"It was the kids' fault that the vase just happened to hit him in the nose," Wesker said, looking away from the Redfield with crossed arms.

"That's not what I heard!" Claire replied, putting her hands on her hips as she looked at Chris.

Chris gulped, as Wesker looked at him closely, "Well… the kid kind of went in front of him as he threw the vase at the wall."

"Why was he even throwing vases anyway?" Helena asked up and all attention was on her. She shrugged, "Well, might as well know the origin of the story."

* * *

_A Day Ago (Chris' perspective)_

_OK, so I walked into Wesker's classroom and found him threatening the students with a vase._

"_Wesker, what are you doing?" I asked with curiosity, eyeing him suspiciously._

_Wesker stopped what he was doing and looked at me angrily._

"_I was teaching these kids a lesson until you, once again, walked into another one of my lessons," Wesker muttered darkly and turned back to the class, "You're lucky the mighty Redfield was here to stop me from harming you."_

_One of the students poked his tongue out at Wesker and his anger seemed at boiling point._

"_You can't harm us!" The kid joked teasingly._

_Wesker threw the vase at the kids' direction, only for him to duck and the kid behind him to get hit with the full force._

_Wesker cursed slightly as I slowly backed away, out of the room._

* * *

Wesker pointed at Chris and said in a nagging voice, "That's…" he looked away, "pretty close to detail."

Jake started laughing and Wesker grabbed a vase, from out of nowhere by the way, and pegged it at Jake, only for Jake to duck and to hit Leon. Once again, the wrong target.

"Shit," Wesker muttered to himself but smiled, "Actually… that wasn't too bad."

After Ashley cleaned up the mess and Rebecca gave Leon some herbs, the group went off into their separate groups, only leaving Claire to stand there.

Claire shook her head as she looked at the ground. _I am not doing this anymore…_

* * *

_Wood Work with Barry…_

"OK and then you just keep rubbing."

The students were all polishing guns, which seemed to be somewhat safe.

Claire poked her head through the door and looked at Barry surprised.

"What exactly is going on here?" She asked Barry with confusion as she walked into the room.

"Teaching the children how polish a gun," Barry simply replied with a shrug.

"Is safety on?" Claire asked and soon enough she got her answer.

A shot ran through the room as glass shattered and there was a yelp. Everyone looked at the culprit who was some kid with freckles and a weak smile.

"I didn't do it," He muttered as everyone started pointing at him.

Claire sighed, "It doesn't matter who done it, it just matters that you've got safety on."

"What's safety?" A kid asked curiously and Claire gave Barry a mean glare.

He held up his hands, "I thought they would be mature."

"Barry, you better fix this up!" Claire ordered and Barry nodded, she left the room and hopped one of the other characters would take her place.

Josh and Sheva randomly appeared out of nowhere, in front of her. She jumped and frowned.

"You were meant to be here days ago, you know what it's like with Leon and Jake taking over your classes?" Claire asked the pair in disappointment.

"Sorry, we had some trouble getting here," Josh replied.

Claire sighed, placing her hand firmly onto her face.

"You know what, I'll work with Sheva and you can make sure things are going perfectly," Claire suggested and Josh nodded.

"I am a legend!" He shouted and Claire once again sighed, walking away from him with Sheva close behind.

* * *

_Science with Rebecca_

"I have no idea what any of that just meant," A student said randomly, putting a hand through his thick brown hair as he looked at Rebecca with confused.

"Just pour that into…"

BANG!

Rebecca looked over to the other table where the students' faces were covered with ash.

"You poured too much in! Look at the instructions on the board!" Rebecca shouted, pointing at the white board at the front of the room.

"But Miss, they are extremely complicated and we aren't seniors," One of them complained and Rebecca sighed.

"I was your age when I did extremely complex equations and you're complaining. Kids these days are just not as bright as they used to be," She muttered to herself as she shook her head with disbelief.

"OK, talk about us when we are here," Another kid said and turned away from her with arms crossed.

"All you students have is attitude which isn't going to get you anywhere," She muttered as the door opened.

"How are you doing?" Josh asked Rebecca and she put on a forced smile.

"It's ok Josh, I'm doing okay," Rebecca said, giving him the thumbs up.

He smiled, "You are a legend!" And with that, he left.

"Oh… I wish I was a legend…"

* * *

**AN: I am a legend! XD**


	4. Week 2 – Day 2

**Hey guys, the New Year is just around the corner! Gosh this year has gone fast!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its' characters. They're property of Capcom!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Week 2 – Day 2

* * *

_In an office with Josh_

Josh was looking at the many complaints some parents had sent him. Technically he was the principal now because the _real _principal was, also, on a one-year holiday.

"It seems I am not a legend," Josh muttered to himself as he skimmed down the letters. Already half the population of students had been taken out by their parents because they seemed to be even dumber than they were before, although how they noticed was beyond anyone.

"What's the problem Josh," Claire asked him as she opened the door, taking a peek inside.

"Everyone is leaving," Josh replied, looking up at her from the letter, "We're going to need a legend to get through this."

Claire thought for a moment. _Who could possibly be fit for that job?_

* * *

_In English with Albert Wesker… Wesker (for short)_

"No you stupid kid! It's not you're it's your!" Wesker yelled at the kid till there was a knock on the door.

"Leon, go get it," Wesker ordered the girl and she sighed.

"Uh… I hate that name…" She muttered to herself as she opened the door.

Claire looked at the girl with confusion.

"What kind of name is that for a girl?" Claire asked and the girl didn't reply she just walked back to her seat.

"Anyway, Wesker… you've been promoted," Claire said as she walked into the classroom.

Wesker looked at her, a little surprised although she couldn't see because he wore sunglasses.

"To a science teacher?" He asked her curiously.

She shook her head, "No, a principal."

Wesker's shoulder slumped at the news, "Oh… who's taking my place as an English teacher?"

"Piers," Claire replied, as Piers walked past her and he went to the white board.

"You can't just take over my class right now!" Wesker told him as Piers pushed past his shoulder.

"Yeah, I can," He nodded as he wrote _'Mr Nivens' _on the white board, "And I just did."

* * *

_In French with Carla_

"Asians don't speak French though… do they?" A kid asked Carla with sarcasm.

"Que est tout à fait raciste," She muttered in reply, shaking her head.

"I don't know that much French," The kid shook his head, sighing a little.

"Je devrais être faire sciences," Carla sighed, writing some simple French onto the white board.

* * *

_In PE with Jake & Leon_

"Hey! That's not fair!" The boy complained, jumping up and down, trying to catch the ball that Leon and Jake were throwing over him.

Jake shrugged, "You're just out of shape. That's why PE is a class!"

The kid looked away with embarrassment.

"What's wrong tubby? Given up?" Leon provoked and kid ran away crying.

"Damn Leon, why do you have to be so mean to that kid?" Jake asked, throwing the ball over to the side.

"Well… that's what happened when I went to school. I guess kids are just wusses these days," Leon replied.

"I never went to school," Jake said, "My mum taught me how to write and such."

"Well, I wasn't saying you were a wuss because these kids are from _this _generation," Leon explained, "Supposedly, they will be the future… if there is ever one!"

"Well… we should change this around. Military training is going to start tomorrow for these kids," Jake suggested.

"Don't we have to get permission first?" Leon asked curiously.

"It's my father, I think I'll be able to get it," Jake shrugged.

* * *

_In Wesker's Office with Jake_

"So Dad, we came up with this idea of giving the PE students Military training. Do you agree?" Jake asked his father with courage, hoping he would agree.

Wesker looked at Jake through his sunglasses and rested his head in his hands, "_We_?"

"Actually… it was more me," Jake replied, looking away a little.

"Sounds great, these kids need some toughening up," Wesker muttered, turning around in his chair to look outside.

Jake nodded, left his office and jumped with joy.

"Jake," Leon said, coming from around the corner, "I've got everything ready."

"What do you mean? I only _just _asked," Jake replied with confusion.

Leon chuckled, "I already asked him."

Jake shook his fist at him, "I swear to god, you're always one step ahead of me."

"Yet… I never am."

* * *

_English with Piers_

"What's with your arm?" A kid (probably the same one that bothered Wesker) asked Piers as he turned away from the white board.

"It's nothing, now concentrate on your work unless you really wanna find out," Piers replied with a small tint of anger.

"What if I do wanna know?" The kid asked back in a smart remark, a smirk on his face.

Piers walked over to the boy and picked him up the ear with his left hand and pulled him out of his chair.

"You wanna see huh? Fine," Piers raised his right arms up and Chris opened the door.

"Piers! Get back in line!" Chris yelled to him and Piers sighed.

"Chris, we are not on a mission," Piers stated simply.

"Yes we are! Our mission is to stay in this school… alive!" Chris said, somewhat worried.

"Captain, go to your Math class," Piers replied and the kids started laughing at Chris.

A vase flew in through the window and hit a girl in the back of the head.

Piers and Chris looked out the window…

* * *

**AN: Who's the culprit this time?**


	5. Week 2 - Day 5

**AN: I was just wondering what exactly I should write next and then this thought came up!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its' characters. They're Capcoms'…**

* * *

Chapter 5: Week 2 – Day 5

* * *

_In Science with Rebecca_

"OK, so this is the K-Virus," Rebecca announced as she changed the picture on the projector to a bunch of dots.

"What part of the brain do they affect?" A student asked as she put her hand up.

"The Limbic system," Rebecca simply replied as she put a diagram of a brain on the projector, "It's centred around emotions."

"So that's how people become emo…" A random kid muttered and Rebecca smacked the kid across the face with a ruler.

"There are three stages. Minimal, not good and awful," She explained.

"They don't sound very scientific," Another replied.

"They don't need to be!" Rebecca snapped back, "It's what it does that's the scientific part."

She turned to the diagram and pointed at some random part of the brain, "It'll first affect this part of the brain. The infected specimen will have odd mood swings, mainly around sadness and loneliness."

"That sounds familiar!" A boy cooed and others started laughing.

Rebecca slapped the ruler on the table and leaned into the boy's face, "You want me to infect you with this virus?"

"Sure," The boy nodded, crossing his arms, "It's probably not nearly as bad as STDs anyway."

"Let me explain the other stages," Rebecca replied, pushing off his desk and pointed at the diagram again, "Then it'll spread causing the host to be unsure of their actions and then they'll stop trusting others. They will often think they're in charge and sometimes grow angry."

"This really doesn't sound that bad," Someone else muttered and Rebecca gave them a death stare.

"In the awful stage however the infected person will seem to have changed dramatically. They will take whoever is near them and never let them go."

"What like some sort of romantic attraction?" A girl randomly asked.

"Sort of," Rebecca shrugged, "That's about the time they are just not the same person anymore."

"And so the lesson is like '_don't go near a girl when she's going through her time of month'_," A boy laughed.

"Only… this can affect anyone!" Rebecca warned, "It's doesn't matter if you are a boy or a girl. But the virus only infects humans."

"K… so where is it?" The boy who Rebecca had slapped in the back of the head asked curiously.

"The samples are all around you," Rebecca laughed manically.

A girl stood up and yelled with worry, "You mean everyone is infected!?"

Rebecca nodded, continuing to laugh.

"Is there a cure?!" The girl screamed but no one replied as they were too scared of Rebecca to do anything.

* * *

_In Wesker's Office with… Wesker_

"Hey Josh, what's going on with the atmosphere? It doesn't feel right!?" He asked Josh curiously and although he didn't really care about it, he needed to know.

"Someone's infected the air-conditioning," Josh replied, wearing a gas mask, "Hopefully I'll be all fine however."

"Crap," Wesker cursed, "Is there some sort of cure? And what kind of virus is it?"

"The K-virus."

"Who names these viruses?"

"Capcom usually does," Leon replied, walking into the office and looking at Wesker with worry, "But Rebecca did this time. Anyway, Jake is in need of help."

"What did the idiot do this time?" Wesker asked with anger, punching the desk leaving a large dent.

"He's stuck in the air duct…" Leon replied and everything went silent.

"Help!" They heard a small whisper in the ceiling say.

"All right, go get Birkin and we'll see what she can do," Wesker sighed with frustration.

* * *

_In History with Sherry_

"Does anyone else smell that?" Sherry asked the class curiously.

"Yeah, it smells like roses," A girl laughed.

"Smells like your mom!" A boy behind her laughed.

The girl stood up and cried loudly, smacking his table with her pencil case.

"Enough! I think something's happened," Sherry said as she tore the girl away from the boys' desk.

"Sherry," Leon said as he walked into the classroom, "Jake needs some help!"

"What is it this time?" She asked annoyed.

"He's stuck in the air ducts," Leon replied and looked at the girl, who was still smacking the table with her pencil case, with confusion.

"Tell me something, what's with the oxygen?"

"We'll tell you that as soon as we get to Wesker's office."

"Ok," Sherry nodded and turned to her class, "Don't destroy the room while I'm gone!"

* * *

_In the air ducts with Jake_

"Uh… someone help!?" Jake called out in worry.

"Don't worry, Sherry's coming," He heard Leon's voice say from underneath.

And soon he noticed Sherry crawling towards him with a smile on her face, "Hey."

"Thanks," Jake smirked as Sherry grabbed his hand and they made their way out of the air ducts.

"Why are you in here anyway?" She asked with confusion.

"Long story short…"

_Flashback!_

_Piers and Chris looked out the window and found Jake standing there, whistling._

_End of Flashback!_

"Oh, you're the one who threw it through the window," Sherry nodded and Jake gave her a weak smile.

* * *

_In Wesker's Office with Wesker, Jake, Sherry, Leon, Claire, Sheva, Josh and Crazy Rebecca_

"What did you do Rebecca?" Wesker asked her angrily.

"All I did was release some chemicals into the air," She replied innocently.

"Where's Chris and Piers?" Leon asked curiously.

"You don't wanna know mate," Jake winked.

* * *

_In the garbage with Chris and Piers_

"What… how did I get here?" Chris asked Piers and he shrugged.

* * *

_Back in the Office_

"Great job Rebecca, do I need to hand out my blood to everyone now?" Jake asked her.

"No… there is no cure," She giggled.

"Oh my god!" Claire moaned, putting her hands over her face, "I wish that I never came to this school, it's worse than Raccoon City."

"What's going to happen?! Is it contagious?" Josh asked the medic curiously.

"Only if you get touched," She smiled, but since it's airborne at the school, everyone's going to be infected!" She started laughing crazily.

Sheva stepped up to her and slapped her face, "Keep it together!"

"Looks like we're going to have to find some sort of cure… I'll go with Rebecca to make sure she doesn't do anything that could possibly harm anyone anymore," Leon suggested.

"Ok, let's put everyone in lock-down, we can't risk children going out!" Claire explained and everyone gasped, running out of the office.

Wesker sat back in his chair and chuckled, "Boy, this is going to be great to watch!"

* * *

**AN: How long is this going to last and will they find a cure? Well, we'll have to find out next time!**


	6. Week 3 - Day 2

**AN: OK, let's continue this!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters. I own the school (which is actually un-named)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Week 3 – Day 2

* * *

_In Wesker's Office with… Claire_

"I sent Chris in to see what been going on," Wesker told Claire, who was worried and stressed about everything at that moment.

"Yeah, send your arch-enemy into god knows what," Claire replied almost screaming and Wesker put his hands to his ears. Nothing could stop the screaming of a woman except… ear muffs!

"He volunteered!" Wesker replied and this seemed to calm Claire to an extent.

"Oh…"

* * *

_Going to Rebecca's Science Lab with Chris_

_Something must have happened if we haven't heard any contact from Leon since the other day… _Chris thought to himself, _He did sound quite… hm… stressed? No… Worried? Kind of… Scared? Uh, that's it!_

* * *

_The 'other' day_

"How's everything going at the lab with Rebecca?" Wesker asked into the phone.

"_Okish…"_

"How can it be _okish_?" Claire asked the phone with curiosity.

"_She's made some kind of progress, but she's looking at me weirdly…" _Leon muttered and then there was a yelp, as the phone cut off.

* * *

_I wonder what that meant…_ Chris wondered as he opened the door slowly and cautiously, looking around the room.

"Chris!" Leon called out from behind the door in a struggled cry. Chris closed and door and found Rebecca clinging onto Leon tightly from around his chest.

She turned to look at Chris with anger.

"You can't have him!" She called out, pushing Leon into the cupboard and locking the door.

"Uh… Wesker… I think I'm going to need some back up," Chris muttered into a phone he was holding.

"Is she…?"

"Yes and its awful," Chris nodded, backing away from Rebecca as walked towards him with a syringe.

"Hm… Josh and Sheva will be there as soon as possible," Wesker replied and hanged up.

"Shit…" Chris muttered as he found that he was in a corner.

He was Chris Sandwiched!

* * *

_Running to Rebecca's Lab with Josh and Sheva_

"Hurry Josh, Chris could be in serious trouble right now!" Sheva yelled out as they ran down the never ending hallway.

"We're already here Sheva," Josh commented and Sheva sighed, as they opened the door and found Rebecca tickling Chris in the corner of the room.

"Could… someone help… me? I… can't… breathe!" Leon called out from the cupboard, coughing.

Josh unlocked the cupboard using his gun and opened the door.

"Thanks… what the?"

"Please! Stop!" Chris begged as he continued to laugh.

Sheva hit Rebecca in the head with a wooden plank, knocking her out.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Chris said to Sheva happily.

"I think that's the first time you've really thanked me for something," Sheva muttered with a smile.

"Anyway, how much progress do you think she's got into?" Chris asked Leon hurriedly.

"Looking by these charts, probably 70%. I can't finish it though because I have no idea," Leon replied, holding papers to Chris.

"Hm… we should get Wesker down here," Chris muttered and everyone gasped… kind of.

* * *

_In a Science Lab with Wesker… Albert_

"Uh… it feels like home," Wesker muttered as he looked at the various instruments surrounding him.

"Right, right," Chris nodded, "Please make this for us Wesker. I think it's starting to affect Leon."

"How can you be so sure?" Wesker asked Chris, raising an eyebrow.

"Stuffed toy fetish."

"I'll have this done in no time!" Wesker told Chris with courage.

* * *

_Hours later_

"Rebecca has made something that's very complicated Redfield, it's going to take me awhile to crack this," Wesker told Chris as he looked through a microscope.

"Don't worry," Chris simply replied, looking at the empty hallway.

Wesker looked at Chris with slight worry, "Why?"

"They've had to put Leon down."

"What?" Wesker asked with confusion.

Chris turned to look at Wesker and laughed, "I meant… they've had to knock him out."

"Why?"

"Second stage."

"That's not good, everyone else will be going into first stage soon," Wesker replied, "Be careful Redfield. It's not that I care about your safety or anyone else's for that matter it's just, if we lose this school then… some very bad things will happen."

"Great… I don't care about your wellbeing either," Chris muttered and silence once again resumed. Things were getting out of hand.

* * *

_That morning_

Chris felt someone tugging on his shoulder. He awoke and found that it was Wesker… Albert.

"What is it?" Chris asked, slightly annoyed.

"I think I may have got it," Wesker told him, holding a sample.

"Really? Have you tried it out yet?" Chris asked him curiously.

Wesker shook his head and looked worried, "No, I haven't. I'm worried it might make it worse, but I suppose I should. Fetch Rebecca will you. She's in stage 3."

"Sure thing," Chris nodded and got Rebecca out of the cupboard. She looked at him with sadness and puppy-dog eyes, but Chris shook his head.

"No way, you aren't going to get to me that easily," Chris replied, throwing her onto a table in front of Wesker.

"OK…"

"What are you guys doing?" They heard someone ask from the door frame. The figure was holding a teddy bear.

Chris turned around to find Leon right in front of him, as well as Jake, Claire and Sherry.

"Quick! We have to put them in the classroom!" Wesker ordered, punching Jake (yeah… such a great father) in the stomach and doing an upper cut to his chin, knocking Jake to the ground.

However, Chris wasn't doing too well himself. His hesitation was mainly on Claire. Actually… he wasn't having that much trouble because they weren't doing anything to him.

"Have you found it yet?" Claire asked curiously.

Chris debated. _Tell the truth or not… I go with no! _Chris shook his head.

"Wesker said it was extremely complicated and it would take him awhile to find an antidote," Chris lied, hoping his sister would buy it.

"Really? What's this?" She asked him, showing him a syringe that Wesker had just before.

Chris didn't reply.

"What are you doing with that?" Wesker asked Claire as he threw Sherry into the classroom.

"Oh, I just found it pretty," Claire laughed, getting slapped on the hand by Wesker, knocking the sample out of her hand. The sample flew into Wesker's hand.

"Ow…" Claire cried out.

Wesker run to the air-conditioner and put the sample into it. Hoping to god that it actually would work.

Unfortunately for him the door of the classroom smashed opened and Jake and Sherry came back into the lab.

Bracing himself for impact, Wesker looked away from his son. Only to feel arms embrace him and find that Jake was giving him a hug.

"Get off me damn it!" Wesker cursed, trying to throw Jake off of him.

"I love you daddy," Jake muttered into Wesker's jacket.

Rebecca awoke and sat up on the table, looking at everyone with confusion.

"I let off the virus, didn't I?"

"Yeah, Wesker just put an antidote into the air," Chris explained, "Hey Wesker! How does the antidote work?"

"It'll affect stage 3 first and go down to stage one last," Wesker explained, still trying to get Jake off of him.

"The hell?" Leon asked, throwing the stuffed teddy onto the floor near Chris' feet.

"Stuffed toy fetish mate," Chris laughed and Leon put on a face of disgust.

"You know," Rebecca announced, "The virus doesn't affect kids."

"Great…. Now you tell us!"

* * *

**AN: Uh… I don't know if she was doing it for fun or what. Probably pissed them off though.**

**Uh Rebecca, how you never cease to amaze me XD**


End file.
